Twisted
by brase4evr
Summary: All is well in Mission Creek High for the 4 bionic siblings Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dru. Until mysterious dark haired boy walks into Dru's life, turning it upside down. She will do anything for him. But will she let her desperate love for him turn her against her own siblings? Story is much better than the summary. Takes place starting at concert in a can. Rated T for mild affection
1. Intro

Hi. I'm Dru Davenport. Yeah, the billionaire inventor Davenport. Anyway, let me tell you a little bit about myself. So, I have 4 siblings. Adam, the oldest who is 17, Bree, the middle child who is 16, Chase, my twin, who is 15, and my step brother Leo, who is 14. Like Adam, Bree, and chase, I am bionic. My bionics include molecular kinisis, melting and freezing, super flexibility, and the power to defy gravity. I am 15 years young, and if I say so myself, the coolest of the bionic kids. Even though I'm not the brightest, I am gifted in singing, dancing, and acting. So. Now that you are caught up with me, you will understand my situation better


	2. Chap

Dru's POV  
"Hey guys, hurry up or you'll be late for school." Tasha yells up the stairs  
"You too Donald, stop fussing with your gadgets and get up here!"  
I sling my book bag over my shoulder as I run down the stairs.  
"Dru, phone." Chase says as he tosses my phone up into the air.  
"Ugh. Chase your so annoying!" I exclaim as I catch my phone.  
"Aw. Is the wittle baby about to cwy?" He mocks.  
"No, but when I'm done, I know you'll be." I drop my belongings on to the couch as I race after my twin, who already got a head start. Luckily, he's not as fast so I catch up on seconds.  
Chase floats off the ground as I pull my hands out and parallel to my stomach. With an evil grin, I lift chase up to the ceiling.  
"Ah, I love being bionic." I say as I watch my brother.  
"Dru, please put me down! I will give you all my allowance for a month." He tries to bribe me.  
"Sure. Wait... We don't get allowance anymore after the house sale."  
Fine, I'll give you all my dessert for a month and a half.  
"O.K." I reply with a sigh.  
Dropping chase to the ground, I rush downstairs and pick up my things as I head for the door

A/N super sorry for it being so short. I hope you liked it. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Dru's POV

"Hey Bree!" I say as I approach my older sister. "What's up?" She replies cheerily. "Well," I start but the stupid bell rings signaling us to go to class interrupts me before I could finish my sentence. "Sorry Dru, gotta run" She says before she super speeds off to class. "O-ok. See you at lunch". I call after her. I head to my locker to pick up my science homework when, lucky me Principal Perri walks out of her office. "Davenport!" She yells. "Why aren't you in class?" "Sorry Principal Perri." I reply. "Don't you sorry me missy. Im watching you." She spits out as she glares at me with her rabid dog-like eyes. Just then, her office phone rings. Rolling her eyes, she walk into her office. Seeing this as a chance for escape, i grab my homework and race to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: science class

Dru's POV  
"Alright class, today we will be... dissecting frogs!" My science teacher Mr. Filipino says happily. "Ughhhh." The class groans. "C'Mon now, buddy up." He encourages. "Jenna!" I yell to my best friend. "Dru!" She calls back. Her light red hair is sleeked back into a high ponytail, and she is wearing a baby pink cami and floral jeans. Throwing my dark brown hair up into a messy bun, I tell her about my run in with Principal Perri."she reminds me of my uncle Harold. That dude is not right." She says. "I know, I've met him." I reply as mr. Filipino plops a tray with a dead frog strapped onto it."ugh. I think I'm going to hurl." She confesses. "That makes two of us." I agree with a gagging noise following


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: boys and music

Dru's POV

After class, I drop my books of at my locker. I close my locker as I walk toward my 2 brother's, and a cute dark haired boy, jamming out on his electric guitar. "Hey guys!" I yell over the music. The cute boy stops playing and steps down from the bench, where her was standing. "Hi, I'm Marcus." Her greets me with a cheeky smile. "H-hi Marcus, I'm D-Dru." I stutter. 'Man, he's cute' I think to myself. "You know, your really good." I say to Marcus. "Thanks, we are thinking about starting a band together." He replies with a smile. "W-well you know, I sing a little." I confess shyly. "Oh, really. Well maybe we can hangout sometime and I can hear you sing."he says. "Sure, maybe today after school at our place." I answer as I nod my head toward Adam and Chase, who are standing there awkwardly. "Oh, there your brothers?" He questions. "Sadly, yes." I say with a sigh. "No, there cool." He replies. I smile. "So, see you after school then?" Asks Marcus. "Yeah. Bye." I say with a finger wave as I walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Dru's POV

(After School)  
"Wow, your house is huge!" Marcus exclaims mesmerized by the large house. "Yeah, well our dad IS Donald davenport. " chase replies. "So, lets start practice." Adam encourages the two boys. "Wait, before you guys start, can I sing for you and see what you think? "Dru, you sing?" Leo asks. "Yeah. I'm not that good though." I answer quietly. "I'm sure you are. Just give it a try." Marcus says to me. "O-ok. " I set up the microphone stand and plug the cord into the amp. I close my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I start to sing.

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie  
And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows  
Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms  
And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough  
If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve  
Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows  
Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms  
And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

(Song over)  
I look over at the boys, seeing their starstruck faces makes me blush. " yeah, I'm not that good." I say with my head down. " YOUR IN!" They all say at the same time. "Okay, thanks" I say with a smile.


	7. Authors note

**So, I don't know if I should just delete the story, or keep going. Comment what you think. I want to know if I should go with it, or just delete the story**


	8. Another authors note

**hey guys! So, I am going along with the story. And please read I love chase davenport and misaai's story, Sucked Inside .Amazing plot and lots of Marcus, which I love! So please read her story, and if anyone has any suggestions on something for me to read that is a lab rats story, please tell me! :)**


End file.
